The present invention relates to a charging generator for a vehicle which rectifies an a.c. voltage generated from an a.c. generator driven by the revolution of the engine and applies a d.c. current obtained by rectifying the a.c. voltage to a direct current load.
In a vehicle such as an automobile, a three-phase a.c. generator is driven by the revolution of the engine to thereby produce a three-phase a.c. voltage and the three-phase a.c. voltage is rectified into a d.c. voltage which is used for charging the battery and actuating a direct current load.
FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram of a conventional charging generator for a vehicle in which reference numeral 1 designates a three-phase a.c. generator connected to an output shaft of the engine of the vehicle. In the generator, an armature winding 2 wound around the armature iron core of the stator has a three-phase Y-connection, and a magnetic field winding 3 is wound around the magnetic pole iron core of the rotor. Numeral 4 designates a rectifier for rectifying the three-phase a.c. voltage of the a.c. generator 1 into a d.c. voltage, numeral 5 designates a voltage regulator to detect an output voltage from the rectifier and to adjust a field current so that the output voltage assumes a predetermined level, numeral 6 designates a battery, numeral 7 designates a d.c. load, and numeral 9 designates an output terminal of rectifier 4.
In the three-phase a.c. generator 1, an a.c. voltage is produced in each phase of the armature winding 2.
The a.c. voltage is rectified in the rectifier 4 into a d.c. voltage, which has a waveform A as shown in FIG. 5 in which there is a ripple having a magnitude of pulsation of .increment.V. The height of the ripple becomes large as the load factor of the a.c. generator is large, or the revolution speed of the generator 1 is large.
In the conventional charging generator for a vehicle wherein the height of the ripple of the output voltage is large, there were problems as follows. (a) the output voltage of the charging generator is applied to the battery 6 as an average direct current voltage, which is controlled by the voltage regulator 5 so as to charge the battery 5 in a predetermined value. A large magnitude of pulsation in the ripple causes high peaks in the ripple (the maximum voltage), whereby the service life of the battery 6 is decreased, (b) erroneous operations in electronic devices mounted on the vehicle are induced, and (c) noise in radio devices mounted on the vehicle are large.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a charging generator for a vehicle capable of reducing the height of ripple of an output d.c. voltage from a rectifier, extending the service life of a battery and suppressing erroneous operations of electronic devices and a large amount of noise is induced in radio devices.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a charging generator for a vehicle comprising a three-phase a.c. generator in which a rotor having a magnetic field is rotated according to the revolution of the engine of the vehicle to thereby produce a three-phase a.c. voltage in an armature winding, and a rectifier for rectifying the three-phase a.c. voltage into a d.c. voltage to be supplied to a load, the charging generator being characterized in that the armature winding has two winding systems, a first armature winding having a Y-connection and a second armature winding having a .increment.-connection;
the first and second armature windings are respectively connected to first and second rectifiers, and PA1 the output sides of the both rectifiers are connected in parallel to each other so that an output voltage from the rectifiers is applied to the load.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a charging generator for a vehicle comprising a three-phase a.c. generator in which a rotor having a magnetic field is rotated according to the revolution of the engine of the vehicle to thereby produce a three-phase a.c. voltage in an armature winding, and a rectifier for rectifying the three-phase a.c. voltage into a d.c. voltage to be supplied to a load, the charging generator being characterized in that the three-phase a.c. generator has two pairs of armature iron cores and rotor fields; a first three-phase armature winding is wound around the first armature iron core; a second three-phase armature winding is wound around the second armature iron core; the position in the circumferential direction of the pair of the first armature winding and the rotor field is shifted by an electrical angle of 30.degree. to the position in the circumferential direction of the pair of the second armature winding and the rotor field; the first and second armature windings are respectively connected to first and second rectifiers, and the output sides of the both rectifiers are connected in parallel to each other so that an output d.c. voltage is applied to the load.